This invention relates in general to an improvement in electrical terminal connectors and more specifically to improvements in a connector for use with subassemblies.
As is well known in the terminal connector art, various structures and expedients have been utilized to mount and retain electrical terminal connectors on the associated bases. Among such expedients may be mentioned rivets, screws, separable clamps, special clips and the like. One disadvantage of such prior expedients has been that they have required separate parts on, connected to, or arranged to be assembled with the subassembly, thus adding to the cost of the subassembly structure, making it tend to malfunction, become loose or other deficiencies.